darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Synlah Falyn
A Force user and former member of the GA military and the Olari intelligence network Saber, Synlah was a partner of Jedi Master Dylan Farlander during the Sith-Imperial War. After learning the Farlander had survived the Ossus purge, Synlah reunited with him and worked for Shadowmoth. History 101 ABY to 131 ABY Synlah Falyn was born on Rishi into the Olari clan Orion. However, unlike her fellow clan members, Syn preferred a more active role to that of the rather passive Saber operative. She entered the GA military academy as soon as her age permitted and while she kept her Force connection under wraps she did use it during her training and graduated a year ahead of her classmates. She served out her obligatory stint in the military, and then not entirely satisfied with her choice, she left to take up a life of a mercenary and bounty hunter. When the war with the Empire broke out, Syn was recalled to active duty. This time she did not hide her Force abilities and she was soon placed under the command of the Jedi Order. She was paired with Jedi Master Dylan Farlander and it was then that she finally began to realize her true destiny. She and Farlander agreed they would see the war through and then he would assist her acceptance into the Jedi Order. When the war ended with the defeat of the Galactic Alliance at Caamas, Farlander headed to Ossus and Synlah, after a brief stop to see her family, agreed to join him there. It was while she was with her family that word came of the massacre at Ossus. Unbeknownst to her, Farlander had heeded Synlah's vague premonition of a bad feeling about Ossus and, when word of the massacre reached him, gone into hiding. Believing him dead, Syn returned to her former life, only this time she included assassin to her repertoire. Still, despite a definite grayness about her, Syn was choosy about the jobs she would accept. While no one quite understood her moral code, she did have one. One thing she refused to do was accept jobs for either the Sith or the True Empire. She despised them both. Nearly a year after Ossus, Synlah learned of Dylan Farlander's survival, the alliance of the Jedi and the True Empire and their plans to take Borleias. She joined Farlander on Dathomir prepared, in her words "to see things through to the end." The Alliance assault on Borleias ended in failure, but with the timely arrival of Gar Stazi, most of the Alliance was able to escape. Synlah took Farlander (who had been wounded) into hiding with her on her secret moon base just within the Rishi Maze. There, during his recuperation, Synlah was able to get Dylan to see that his plan had been both too ambitious and too soon. When he was healed, Dylan and Synlah were married, and together they continued planning insurgency attacks that would harrass the Sith Empire. About a year after their marriage, Synlah gave birth to a son they named Kieron. When Cade Skywalker destroyed Krayt in 138 ABY and the Anti-Sith Coalition won back Coruscant, Synlah found her husband growing increasingly disenchanted with the Jedi Order. They returned to live on the moon base within the Rishi Maze. It was there the idea of what would eventually become the Farlander Enclave took root, and began to grow.